


Mothers' memories.

by Jackle



Category: Unlikely Heroes (Podcast)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Other, Wholesome, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackle/pseuds/Jackle
Summary: This is basically childhood stories of Kyle and his family.





	Mothers' memories.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Kyle's mother chanted while root beer spilled all over her son's face as she was teaching him how to shotgun it. 

Kyle once the can was completely emptied of all of its content he slammed the can on the table and looked at his mother waiting for her reaction. She busted out in laughter and placed her arm on his shoulders giving a sort of half hug. The smell of leather and cigarette smoke filled Kyle's nose as he was shocked around a bit from his mother leaning into him. 

"You're my little party animal for sure!" She exclaimed while playfully jabbing Kyle's stomach. 

"I'm a party tiger!" The young Kyle yelled in excitement.

More laughter erupted from Kyle's mother, "You sure are my little tiger." She agreed loudly slamming her hands on the table as she did so. 

"I'm a tiger! I'm a tiger!" Kyle chanted in his typical childish manner trying to mimic his mother's action by also slamming his hands on the table but with the chair being a bit to far away his hands had slapped against his legs, but he did not seem disappointed as it still made a noise. 

Kyle's mother smiled at him as he happily repeated the same action again and again trying to make as much sound as did. She suddenly looked at the analogue clock on the wall just past Kyle and let out a small sigh. "Well tiger, I reckon it's time for this party animal to go to bed soon." 

Kyle's cheerful tone soured quickly, "But what about RinRin! We told her that we'd wait for her to come back!" He rebuttal, "I won't go to sleep until RinRin tells me a story!" He protested further. 

Kyle's mother leaned her back in her chair keeping herself balanced on only the back to legs as she thought. A grin crossed her face "how about this, I give you a bath and after the bath we arm wrestle to see if you go to bed or not?" 

Kyle went silent and innocently sized up his mother, “That’s not fair!” He exclaimed after a minute. 

Kyle’s mother let out an antagonistic chuckle before putting her hand on top of Kyle’s head giving it a firm but gentle squeeze. “How the hell is it not fair?” letting her voice drop a bit lower, “Afraid that the brain eater is going to steal your brain through your arm?” She asked, now tightening her grip on Kyle’s head. 

Kyle screamed and tried to get away from his mother, his mother gave chase eventually catching Kyle by wrapping her arms around his waist and lifting him off from the floor. She held onto him for a little bit, catching her breath. “Man tiger pretty soon I won’t be able to catch you.” she said once her breathing was stable. “We can wait for RinRin after we give you a bath. It would be bad if you got stuck on her with all the soda on you.” 

Kyle’s eyes sparkled with joy and he nodded very aggressively and with that his mother cleaned him up and put him in his favorite red pjs. Once he was dressed in his nightware his mother sat him at the table and they waited there for about a half hour, though it only took maybe 15 minutes for Kyle to fall asleep at the table. A woman with wild red hair, wearing dark blue scrubs and a lab coat walked to the door. Kyle’s mother carefully got up and opened the door for the woman, knowing full well that her arms would be full with plastic bags filled with food. Kyle’s mother flashed a smile and planted a cheek on the woman’s cheek. 

“Welcome home Catherine.” She said softly as not to wake Kyle just yet, “Kyle wanted you to read to him again tonight so we waited for you.” She tried to explain as she tried to take some of the plastic bags from Catherine. 

Catherine could help but flash a small smile at Kyle’s mother after the kiss, “Good to be back, Ash.” Her eyes moved from Kyle’s mom to Kyle sleeping at the table. “You really should have tucked him in already.” She said with an exhausted sigh. She simply let Kyle’s mom take the plastic bags from her, before making her way to Kyle. “Hey buddy.” She said softly as she shook Kyle awake. “I heard you wanted a story.” 

Kyle sleepy rubbed his eyes, “I want Clifford the Big Red Dog.” He said reaching up to Catherine to pick him up. Catherine picked Kyle up and carried him to his room placing him on the bed, covering him with a blanket. She sat down in a rocking chair on the other side of the bed picking up one the paperback book that was sitting on a side table to the left of the rocking chair. 

Once Kyle’s mother was done with taking care of the items that had been in the plastic bags, she stood in the doorway watching Catherine read the already sleeping Kyle. She crossed her arms leaning on the door-frame listening carefully to Catherine read on. Once the book had been done Catherine carefully closed the book in her lap and rocked there slowly making sure that Kyle was fast asleep before putting the book away and stood up from the rocking chair. Carefully Catherine met Kyle’s mother at the doorway. 

Kyle’s mother blocked the exit of the doorway for Catherine, “There’s a sugar tax, sweetheart.” She said quietly, trying to mimic a 1950s’ greaser accent. 

Catherine covered her face with her hand trying to hide her smile, “Oh shut up you dork.” She playfully pushed Kyle’s mother out of the way. 

Kyle’s mother giggled and backed up a little bit but still not allowing much room for Catherine to escape. Catherine shook her head and step side to side making Kyle’s mother to lift her arms up to block more space from Catherine, this would be to Kyle’s mother’s downfall as Catherine started to tickle Kyle’s mother’s armpits. This caused her to recoil back giving just enough space for Catherine to escape into the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a self Indulgence fanfic, there probably will be more but not for a while.


End file.
